


Secrets of the Castle: Book 2

by evenharts_pride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenharts_pride/pseuds/evenharts_pride
Summary: Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts is difficult, especially because Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard that ever walked on the earth and especially, when people expect her to be someone she's not. The Dumbledores hide dark secrets, will they be revealed? Rose and her friends start their second year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the Harry Potter series.





	Secrets of the Castle: Book 2

Those holidays had turned out horrible for Harry. Not only had not his friends been replying to his letters or sent him any, but also it had turned out that a house-elf named Dobby had been keeping all of his Harry letters to stop him from returning to his magical school, Hogwarts. But little had the house-elf known there was no way of stopping Harry James Potter.

Of course, receiving no letters from Harry his friends had started to worry, wondering if Harry had not been writing to them whole summer because of the Dursleys with whom he lived, or because something had happened to him? That was why Ron together with his older brothers, Fred and George decided to organise a rescue mission.

‘Alright, we’re taking dad’s car tonight when everyone’s asleep,’ said Ron once again, repeating the plan with his brothers. For the last hour, they were discussing how exactly they were gonna take Harry from Privet Drive. 

‘Yes. I’ll be driving,’ said Fred at once then looked at his twin, who nodded in agreement. ‘Mum cannot know, otherwise she’s gonna murder us without hesitation.’

‘How long does it really take to get to Surrey from here?’ Ron asked.

‘More or less two hours I’d say if the sky’s clear, but I’m not sure. We’ve never been to Surrey before,’ said George this time. ‘We’re setting off at three, that should do.’

‘And what if they won’t let him go?’ asked Ron with a concern, looking from Fred to George and from George to Fred. ‘They’re terrible, I mean you heard them last year and saw the way they treat Harry. I’d not dare to face that git Vernon, he seems violent type and we’re not allowed to use magic outside school.’

‘Don’t worry, little brother. They’re gonna be deep asleep once we’re there, they won’t even notice Harry’s gone if they treat him like air.’

‘First, when we get to Harry’s we have to break in,’ George noticed. ‘We’re not allowed to use magic outside school as you Ron pointed it out. That’s why we have this,’ George showed to Ron a black bobby pin. ‘Muggles find it useful, wizards think it’s rubbish but this is a very good way for breaking in. We’ve taken it from Ginny.’

‘We get Harry’s stuff and as soon as possible leave the house.’

‘Alright, I send a letter to Rose and Hermione,’ Ron told them, getting up from his bed and added, ‘They want me to keep them informed.’

‘No surprises here, right George?’ asked Fred. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised also if Dumbledore would x-ray the letters with his eyes. Rose’s grandpa I mean, Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Yeah, I bet Dumbledore already knows what we’re up to,’ added George. ‘Impossible to hide anything from the guy.’

‘Really? Rose’s been keeping a lot of things away from him,’ said Ron, amazed. ‘I mean not that I’m gonna tell you,’ he said at once, seeing his brothers looking at him and smiling slyly.

‘C’mon Ronnie, we’re not gonna tell anyone. We’ll take yours secrets to the grave, we swear,’ they said in unison.

‘No, I won’t tell you and there’s nothing on this planet to make me do so! Besides, she’d kill me if I did!’ Ron called out, gesturing his hands in mid-air like a flying owl.

*****

Professor Dumbledore was taking a stroll in the castle grounds, reminding himself of his glorious and at the same time the happiest days at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since his arrival, he had been doing everything to not be taken for a relative of his father who had killed three Muggle boys who had been bullying Ariana, Albus’s younger sister. The teachers at Hogwarts had been always astounded to find out that Albus Dumbledore indeed had been a son of a convict. That was why later in his life, after the birth of his granddaughter he had been doing anything to make sure that she would not be known at all as a relative to her father, a murderer David Evenhart. He hadn’t wanted to see her going through the same things as he himself had done when he had been a Hogwarts student.

Of course, Albus Dumbledore had made many mistakes in his life but after all, as he always said, he was just a human and had a right to be wrong as well as others although it was more difficult to him to keep his mistakes less noticeable. After all, professor Dumbledore was a public figure and there was no wizard who hadn’t heard of him. Throughout his life, he had been doing everything he could to keep his family away from the press, especially the Daily Prophet where noisy Rita Skeeter was always ready to have anything for anyone and destroy his life with written by her article. However, after his daughter Rosalie had married David Evenhart who later had turned out to be a murderer, the journalists would have never left Albus Dumbledore’s granddaughter alone as from time to time articles were published about her.

Thanks to his friend the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge who had influenced the Daily Prophet and forbidden writing articles about a little girl and mentioning her father in any of them as a Death Eater. Wizengamot, the wizarding court, had cleared David Evenhart of the charges of murdering sixty Muggles; what had been because of professor Dumbledore who for his beloved granddaughter would do anything. From that time, no newspaper has written anything about Rose Ariana. But how long would it last?

‘Can I have some?’ The seven-year-old had asked as she was leaning over a golden bowl filled with black-like sweets. These were Liquorice Snaps, not edible at all.

‘But be careful, they can bite,’ the Headmaster had replied, looking over a letter he had just received from his friend, Elphias Dodge. Rose had taken one sweet into her hand and immediately, it opened its small black eyes, jumped up and bit her.

‘Ouch! It bit me!’ Rose had called out, sucking on her finger as a sweet was rolling under the golden wardrobe.

‘Cast a simple healing spell and it’ll be alright,’ Dumbledore had said, not looking away from the letter he had been reading. His granddaughter had given him a glare then said, ‘If I had a hole in me you wouldn’t even notice.’

‘Very funny. You offer them to everyone who visits your office?’

‘Rose, it’s just a bite of a sweet and besides, they’re Liquorice Snaps not edible,’ he had said, looking at her. ‘That’s my idea of a joke.’

‘Brilliant joke, grandpa. Have you offered them to the Minister for Magic already?’

‘Last week,’ Dumbledore had replied with a twinkle in his eye, then winked at Rose. ‘It bit him, too.

'What is it you need, Rosie?’ he turned to his granddaughter after a while, getting up behind his desk. Albus had been addressing the letters and reading a book on endangered magical species that had been recently published by one of his past students, Newt Scamander. Rose had entered his office some time ago and had occupied herself with rummaging through the Headmaster's astronomy tools in the cabinet until she had enough. With a loud sigh, she finally had caught her grandfather's attention.

‘Could I spend the rest of the holidays at Hermione’s?’

Dumbledore looked up at her, caressing Fawkes, seeming a bit startled and replied, ‘At Ms Granger’s? Do her parents know?’ Rose nodded. ‘Well, that’s settled then. Of course, you can. Just remember, you’re not allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts.’ Rose made an angry face. ‘I bet you won’t rest a day without it.’

‘Fine, I accept the challenge! If I win –‘

‘Saint Merlin, oh no,’ Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

‘If I win I want to get a Niffler.’

‘A Niffler?’

‘You said it yourself last year than you would buy me a Niffler this year, remember?’ but Dumbledore couldn’t recall that particular situation. Rose shook her head, disappointed. ‘Never mind, I want a Niffler and – and – a monthly pack of muffins from Madam’s Pudifoot.’

‘And if I win you won’t be entering the Restricted Section ever again.’

‘What? No!’

‘Hey, you’ve accepted the challenge. That’s just a simple bet. Deal?’ Rose had folded arms across her chest, groaning, _‘Fine,’_ then shook hands with her grandfather.

‘I can’t believe I’ve actually agreed to this,’ Dumbledore chuckled. ‘Oh, I’m gonna have so much fun!’

‘What is it supposed to mean?’ Rose had raised her eyebrows, her arms still folded. Dumbledore helped himself with another lemon drop.

‘You’ll see,’ he replied, winking at his granddaughter. ‘Shouldn’t you be packing?’ At that moment, Rose beamed at him, happy and immediately, ran upstairs to her chamber to pack her things for London, meanwhile professor Albus Dumbledore decided to go on a stroll.

There were memories professor Dumbledore was currently reminding himself of while walking around the castle grounds, enjoying fresh air after two hours of heavy rain and observing the nature. Gentle wind reminded him of a first blow during conjuring Rose’s corporeal Patronus, it had turned out to be a phoenix what had made Albus Dumbledore delighted, and very proud of his granddaughter, because as astounded wizards had said it had been impossible to conjure a corporeal Patronus at the age of eight. Yet again, Rose had surprised everyone and proved them wrong as she still continued to do so. Just a year ago, she had been fighting Lord Voldemort and had made it out alive.

‘Hullo, professor,’ Dumbledore heard behind his back. As he turned around he smiled, seeing Hagrid carrying three buckets filled with substance that looked like mud.

‘Good afternoon, Hagrid! What have you got in there?’

‘Ah, this is for slugs. They’re eating off school cabbages, little beasts,’ Hagrid explained. ‘Professor Dumbledore, guess who I met in the Diagon Alley! Harry! He was buying his school books.’

‘Oh, on his own?’

‘No, no. Those Muggles wouldn’t let him go anywhere alone. He was with the Weasleys, spends holiday with ‘em.’

‘Good, good. Finally, he must feel like he fits somewhere. Good day to you Hagrid, if you don’t mind I’m going to continue my solitary stroll,’ and with that professor Albus Dumbledore set off towards the lake.

*****

Two days later Rose set off for London to Hermione’s, she had invited Rose to visit and spend the rest of holidays with her and Mr and Mrs Granger had been more than delighted to agree, hearing the Headmaster’s of Hogwarts granddaughter would be spending a week at their house.

Of course, Rose was just twelve and couldn’t apparate at Hogwarts, her grandfather had refused to take the charm off that would allow them to apparate and had decided to travel together with his beloved granddaughter to London, explaining he had planned go to the Ministry of Magic anyway and wanted to visit an old friend of his.

‘I really can’t believe, it would be much easier if you’d taken the charm off,’ said Rose as they were on the train to London.

‘I know.’ Dumbledore had winked then opened a newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Rose raised her eyebrows, startled, ‘I thought you’re not reading this Skeeter’s piece.’

‘I’ve heard there’s gonna be a very interesting article today, so I decided to look at it.’

‘About?’ Rose had folded arms across her chest, her eyes fixed her grandfather with interest.

‘About somebody I used to know a very long time ago, when I was younger,’ Rose’s eyebrows were still raised. ‘Oh, don’t look at me like that. I was young too, you know?’

‘It’s not that. Why do you have to be so mysterious? Can’t you simply answer my question?’

‘Sometimes, some questions shouldn’t be answered.’ Rose rolled her eyes and opened a book she had taken from the Restricted Section. It had about five hundred pages and judging on its state it was already very fragile, she had to be careful even turning pages. The author of the book titled Ancient Forbidden Curses and Rituals was claimed to be unknown however, many scholars from the Wizarding World were extrapolating theories that the book might have been written by an ancient powerful dark wizard.

‘What is it?’ asked Albus with a low tone of his voice.

‘A book.’

‘About?’

‘Ancient spells and rituals.’

‘From Restricted Section?’

‘Perhaps.’ Dumbledore looked up at his granddaughter suspiciously then returned to reading the newspaper saying, ‘Let’s pretend we hadn’t this conversation.’

‘Sure.’ The train was speeding up, piping loudly, releasing the white steam from the chimney. It was streaking the whole day across the railways across Scotland and England until reached the platform nine and three quarters. In front of the gate there were already gathered three people, among them a twelve-year-old with thick brown curly hair and brown eyes. She smiled widely at the sight of her best friend and professor Dumbledore.

‘Rosie!’ she called out, throwing her arms around Rose’s neck.

‘Mione!’

‘Professor Dumbledore, it’s such an honour,’ said Mr Granger, shaking hands with Rose’s grandfather. Mrs Granger did the same, Hermione was excited to spend holidays with her best friend and she was honoured as well to meet professor Dumbledore outside Hogwarts castle. Not many could.

‘Rosie, remember,’ he said, looking at her with his eyebrows raised, ‘no magic outside Hogwarts.’

‘Sure.’

‘Remember,’ Dumbledore finger-wagged at her then turned to Hermione, ‘Take care of her, Miss Granger and please, keep an eye on her. Sometimes she can be troublesome,’ Rose opened her jaw, squinting her eyebrows and pretending offended. Next, said goodbye to her him as Dumbledore to all of them. He watched them driving away and then when there were no Muggles near he apparated in front of the Ministry of Magic.

*****

For at least three days the heavily rain have been falling from the dark sky in London, where currently Rose was on holiday. She was spending the rest of August at Hermione’s whose house was located in a small and cosy neighbourhood, near the park which was almost always filled with elderly couples taking strolls and holding hands, kids playing football, or people and their pets.

When Hermione’s parents were going to work each morning, Rose and Hermione herself were sleeping ‘til nine or ten o’clock, as it was raining heavily outside they were making English breakfast or pancakes, while listening to the radio, a device Rose had become intrigued by.

‘So, you’re telling me Muggles spread information through it? And they can communicate?’ Rose asked, fascinated, carefully examining the device in hope she wouldn’t break it.

Hermione nodded in reply, ‘Yes. And look, if it’s too quiet you can turn the volume up!’ Hermione adjusted the volume knob and the voice of the speaker from the radio became to Rose’s astonishment louder. ‘I wish wizards could come up with this as well, it’d be much easier to find out information, I wouldn’t have to wait for the newspaper to arrive.’

‘Hermione, you read the Daily Prophet? What have I told you about this garbage?’ Rose asked with disappointment and hurt on her face. ‘You know what stuff that Skeeter woman writes about my grandfather!’

‘I know, I know. It’s just, well it’s the only reliable newspaper in the wizarding world, right? I mean in Great Britain.’ Rose sighed sadly, as always Hermione was right. Heavy rain was hitting against the windows, Rose and Hermione were listening to the radio, the latter had turned down music so she could study from the new books she had purchased at Diagon Alley a month ago. She and her friend were lying on the blanket, eating pancakes and reading, Hermione her school books and Rose _The Catcher in the Rye._

After three days of constant rain over London Rose and Hermione walked out to the park.

‘It’s difficult to resist, you know?’ Rose said while she was lying together with reading Hermione on a blanket on the green grass. Seeing Hermione’s confused face immediately added, ‘Using my wand of course. All those years I’ve been growing up at Hogwarts and of course, school is the only place where we can use magic. So, I use it all the time I’m there.’

‘I’ve never actually asked. When did you get your wand? How old were you?’

‘I don’t know. Like six, or seven? The law forbids selling the wand to wizards being younger than eleven, so grandpa gave me his old one,’ Rose said with a smirk.

‘I can’t believe I’m sitting next to a person who owns the old wand of the greatest wizard in the world. This is insane!’ Hermione called out with a smile, Rose smiled back and then two Muggles suspiciously looked at them. As always brilliant Hermione immediately came up with an explanation, ‘We’re rehearsing a school play, it’s about wizards.’ The couple seemed to believe them, they nodded and walked away together with a Labrador on a long leash by their side. Hermione sighed with relief, saying to herself barely audibly, ‘It was close.’

‘I’ve never thought I’d have to say it but not so loud, Hermione.’ As if nothing had happened Rose casually returned to reading _The Catcher in the Rye_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the second part to the story of Rose, my original character. This was only chapter one and I hope you liked it. This time I try to not stick to the plot so much and add more of my things dictated by own imagination of mine. I hope you bookmark, give kudos and stay with me for the story-time being <3


End file.
